1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a head-up display that allows an observer to view an image displayed on a display surface of a display device through a projection optical system as a virtual image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-272061 discloses a head-up display that is provided with a Fresnel lens and a concave mirror, magnifies an image displayed on a display surface using the Fresnel lens, and allows an observer to view the image as a virtual image. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H04-247489 discloses a head-up display that is provided with a long focal length lens, magnifies an image displayed on a display surface using the long focal length lens, and allows an observer to view the image as a virtual image.